Colourless Sound
by EmeraldWolfChild
Summary: The sun was setting and yet the world was colourless. The silence was defeningly loud...And Yoh just stood there and stared. - x OneShot x - YohAnna


This is the **Thank YOU YohAnna Special!**

Hope you enjoy it my dear readers as it was especially written as a thanks to you all!

I want to announce my OFFICIAL return from HAITUS!

WOOO!

Disclaimer_:_ I own nothing.

Beta: jenny-R

Finished: 19/09/'08

* * *

_Colourless Sound_

by EmeraldWolfChild

_

* * *

_

Anna Kyoyama

_1985 – 2000_

_Death is only…_

The rest was obstructed by a delicate bouquet made up of three snow white carnations.

Yoh Asakura stood there, head bowed, his hair hanging loosely, framing his face, obscuring the lifeless eyes that just…

Stared.

And saw nothing.

What pain filled eyes they were…

The sun was shining brightly overhead, as though mocking him. Its golden beams danced on the grass, making a thousand different shades of colour appear – yet the world was colourless. A chillingly cool breeze swept through the graveyard yet all he could feel was numbness. The trees rustled; the leaves crunched underfoot. Yet all he heard was silence.

And how overwhelmingly loud it was…

Yoh lifted his head slowly, unsurely and looked at the sky.

It was cloudless and pale. Pale blue but just around the edges, just where it met the horizon, it turned stunningly vivid blue. Just like the beads that Anna wore.

Like Anna herself – vivid and brilliantly bright.

A sigh escaped his lips, the cold turning them pastel pink, and misted in front before vanishing.

Even now he felt lonely. The whole world was laughing and rejoicing around him, _for_ him, yet he still felt isolated.

He had gotten used to the feeling…

Forced to get used to it.

He was always shunned, unnoticed and he wanted it that way. But now, right at this very moment, he wished he was surrounded by people. A huge crowd of people. A crowd of people that was laughing, screaming, shouting, talking, whispering, anything, anything to make the silence stop.

Anna had always been a handful. Boot camp training, chores and all of her other inventions for him had always been something he never looked forward to. He sometimes even doubted that Anna had a heart at all.

The sun was setting even faster now, vibrant orange making its presence known among the blue. The world was bathed in light…

And Anna was always the light that reassured him.

That had been.

Late at night, when he was alone in his room, a gentle melody could be heard drifting from room to room, as though cradling everything in the house to sleep.

It reminded him of freedom.

True freedom.

It reminded him of the best imitation he had ever tasted of it; had felt that he had everything he wanted.

Those first few years when he did not have any responsibilities on his shoulders, when he didn't have any fears – a lie that he had been forced to outgrow.

Faster, they had whispered, pushed him to mature, faster. Don't let the chance slip, they crooned each night to him.

Yes, as strange as it may sound, he did have them – how could he not?

Fears of losing in battle, fears of disgracing his family name, fears of being shunned by his friends and a great fear of Anna being taken away.

And they were always forgotten on those nights.

One by one, they were slowly covered away from sight, albeit for a short while, by that melody.

Anna always played his favourite piece to him. About the seas and mountains and the never-ending road that life could be.

The notes themselves poured all that hope into his soul. And as sleep overtook him, he pleasantly drowned in that pleasant feeling that overwhelmed him.

Red suddenly burst forward, searing the sky…

Burning.

She comforted him when she was lonely herself, while she craved for human attention. She had suffered through so much already…

And so he wasn't going to let her suffer again.

Never again.

Yoh looked down at the grave once more. The grave marker looked new yet cracks were visibly creeping up and around its edges.

It looked abandoned.

"I promised. Remember Anna? I promised you that you would never be alone." The boy's voiced cracked. "And you won't. I'm coming. You won't ever be alone again. Just hold on a bit longer…"

The sun had already set and twilight had ended.

Night had come to reign.

The next day, Yoh Asakura, the winner of the Shaman tournament was found dead near his lover's grave.

As the wind gave a powerful blow, a bouquet of white carnations moved to the side and revealed the final words.

_Death is only finalized when you have no one there for you. But _you_ do._

_-Asakura Yoh_

In the distance a melody played, of the seas and mountains and the never-ending road that life could be.

The silence had finally ended.

Finally.

* * *

The piece is actually a remake of a really old drabble and was also originally the second part of my ex-claim for 30 kisses. Just a little note

Hope you enjoyed it!

I'M BACK!

-EmeraldWolfChild


End file.
